


Sweet, sweet Revenge

by Tavmunchkinbutt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tavmunchkinbutt/pseuds/Tavmunchkinbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros gets revenge on Vriska. In Gamzee's pov because idk why??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet, sweet Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really terrible at oneshots, sorry.

Your name is GAMZEE MOTHERFUCKING MAKARA and you are pretty pissed. No. Pissed isn’t even where it begins. Your insides are raging, screaming at you to get revenge on that backstabbing twit of a spiderbitch, and you succumb to their commands. Like the sneaky little clown bastard you are, you stealthily make your way to his hive, where you know she’s holding him, hearing nothing but angered screams along the way.

“she took him. SHE FUCKING TOOK HIM. you need to listen, brother. YOU NEED TO MOTHERFUCKIN KILL HER.”

“i know, i know. just shut the motherfuck up. for once we actually agree on somthin’ here.”

Oh you planned to kill her in the most tortuous way. Maybe you’d rip off her limbs one by one and beat her bloody torso with them. Or maybe you’d pluck out her eyes, false and real, then shove them down her throat and rip her tongue straight out from that lie-spewing chute. However, before you are done with your scheming of torture, you halt in your tracks and allow your mind to stop, eyes growing wide at the figures before you.

Tavros.

On the Cliffside.

With HER.

And without a sound other than a snarl, you feel rushed air blow passed you as you allow your legs to carry your heavy self over to the scene. Fuck if you had sopor right now, you’d probably be laid back and chill, but that is obviously not the case here. You were sober and ACHING for some motherfucking bloodshed. Hers specifically. Once you get to your destination, you see that she has him gripped by the collar of his jacket, backed up to where his metal heels were digging into the Cliffside to stay grounded. what the FUCK does she think she’s doing?

Your vision is red. Fucking. Red. You’re blinded by rage that steals all the cool temp from your body and GOD DAMN you just want to bash that motherfucker’s head in. “now’s your chance, brother. KILL HER.”

Vriska’s head whips around to face yours, and you can see she has the most devious smirk set on her maw. You glance over to your buddy’s expression, which is horrified to say the least, but your eyes quickly flick back to Vriska’s when she starts talking. “Step away clown. The bull is my turf.”  
She. DID NOT. just say that.

Your blind rage grows, and you can hear a familiar grounding in your throat which is linked to gravel knocking and kicking against one another. Ah yes, the oh-so-familiar growl is emitted once she turns to face your beloved Pupa Pan once more; and she /dares/ to push on him a little more to where he nearly falls of the edge from the unstable support of his quaking legs. You’re not going to let her do this.

You aren’t completely sure how you manage to, but somehow you’re gifted the coordination, speed, and angle to rush towards Vriska, drawing your Strife Specibus as she releases Tavros to fend for herself. He nearly falls, and yelps your name for attention, so you grab his shirt and pull him to safety, tugging his weak, shaky body to your side.

You want to hold him and tell him everything will be okay, however your thoughts have another abrupt end when Vriska starts chunking dice at you.  
Annoying bitch. There’s another primordial growl before you shove Tavros behind you and dash towards her, club poised to strike; but when you do, she dodges it easily. “YOU’RE GOING TO FUCKING PAY FOR THIS CLOWN!!!!!!!!” You swear you could hear all eight exclamation points in that useless flap-verbiage, but you really need to stop thinking about idle thoughts. You do, and you get back to the task at hand.  
Making that annoying bitch pay.

You’re circling each other now, waiting for someone to fuck up and attack first. Luckily it’s her. She charges and pulls out a blade- pirate sword- and keens towards you, but you get smart and step to the side, then smash your club on her back when she’s behind you with a loud CRACK. She falls to the ground, upsetting dirt in her wake.

‘KILL HER ALREADY MOTHERFUCKER.’

The voices screech at your hear nubs worse than Karkat’s crabdad lusus, and you just want them to SHUT THE FUCK UP so you can think.  
You need to be aware of your surroundings. Tavros stands, knees quivering in fear and horror, then there’s your target. She’s on the floor, groaning and moving sluggishly to get back to her feet. It looks like you did quite a number on her from that blow, and you’re glad for that; but you can’t let her do what she’s trying to at the moment, which is scramble to her feet, so you step forwards and stomp on her back. “NOT SO HIGH ‘ND MIGHTY NOW, ARE YOU BITCH? Lyin’ on the floor. YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED. Get up.” She groans and you chuckle, then you stoop down, pressing a knee to the middle of her back so she doesn’t have permission to stand. “S’rong, girl? CAN’T STAND UP? You want me to let you go?” She’s quiet. Smart. You drop your clubs to press your palms against the back of her head, pushing it into the dirt. “HOWSIT FEEL TO BE BULLIED, MOTHERFUCKER?”

Her voice is muffled, and it’s something that you love. “YOU LIKE EATIN’ MOTHERFUCKIN’ DIRT?” Another incoherent reply. One hand moves from the back of her head to one of the arms that is laid to carelessly on the floor, hands flat to the ground. Your palm dances across it to hers, taking her middle digit into your grasp, then you pull back as far as it will go. She shrieks, and it’s beautiful how it’s muffled, but it’s not quite right, so you give her hair a sharp tug so her face would be out of the dirt. She gives a low curse, and you move to the next finger. This time, you twist and bend her index finger in ways that are not naturally possible, and she screeches bloody murder. Your smile brightens, stretching ear to ear, letting each one of your pearly vanilla fangs peak out for moonlight.  
But then you feel a light feather feeling on your shoulder, and you snap out of your wicked trance of evil chuckles and dangerous smiles to turn your head.  
Tavros.

You nearly forgot he was there.

Without letting up on your position, you keep your face parallel to his, and your smile fades to one less demented. “Gamzee? Can you uh, stop hurting her, maybe?”  
‘OH THIS MOTHERFUCKER. he’s feelin’ sympathy for her. SHE AIN’T DESERVIN’ IT.’  
‘shut the motherfuck up. let me do this.’ The voices die down again and you look at Tavros for an explanation as Vriska breathes heavily below you.  
“I, don’t know why you’re resorting to violence here, Gamzee, but it is not needed. This is my fight. I came for revenge.”  
Holy shit. Tavvy, your little Tavvy was gettin’ his revenge on.

That was all sortsa hot.

“I appreciate you saving my ass, and uh, all, but I can manage from here.”  
You nod and stand, then land one devastating kick to the cerulean blood’s side, making her roll over to her side and yelp in pain. Tavros’s movements are shaky, faltered with adrenaline and fear. He kneels and presses a hand to Vriska’s cheek. You roll your eyes. “Never in my lifetime, did I think I would try and get revenge, and actually get it. But I got it.” Tavros cracks a smile that you can’t see from your peripheral, and he continues. “And it is, as they say, sweet.”  
You smile a toothy one as he pulls out his own strife specibus.

Tavros’s movements are still shaky when he has the lance pushed point to her chest. Her eyes are wild with fear, and they’re switching between your satisfied, demented grin, to Tavros’s slightly quivering one. You kneel beside your brother and rest a hand on his shoulder, urging him to continue.  
Originally you planned to torture her. But having your Taurian brother get revenge beat torture tenfold.  
You see his hands drum on the lance’s shaft, unsure of his actions, and you see that her chest his heaving with ragged, shallow breaths. You can hear his heartbeat. You can hear hers. But you can’t hear your own. Or the voices, for that matter. But it doesn’t matter.  
One of Tavros’s hands flees from the hold on his specibus to grasp yours in a quick movement that is all to pleasing to you.  
“You have caused, the pain of many, including myself, and Aradia… Poor Aradia.” He tenses on your hand, and you know he’s on the verge of tears, so you rub invisible circles on the fabric of his coat to soothe him while you brush your thumb across the back of his palm.  
“So now, you are going to pay, Vriska Serket, for being a self-minded troll whose pity means nothing to any living or inanimate object in existence.” The look in her eyes is pure pain.

“I do not wish you farewell.”

Tavros shoved the lance forwards with a single movement, piercing the flesh of the accused before you as he laced his fingers with yours.  
Accused. Hah. She’s damned.

Cobalt blood leaks from her chest, and her breath now comes out as gasps that are struggling with gurgles, convulsing as she draws nearer to the icy clutches of death. You love the sound. You love the sight. ‘DIE BITCH DIE! HAHAHA.’ The voice in your head cackles madly and you start to chuckle with it, that is, until you remember Tavros again. He’s shaking. Not in fear this time, but in sadness. Not at his actions, but at the fact that someone lost their life today.  
Not that you knew that though.

Vriska lies, eyes rolled to the back of her head, lips parted from where she gasped for air, and all you can think about is how sexy Tavros just was when he just killed that bitch on spot.  
No. Stop thinking about that.  
The Taurus sits, frowning, staring at the corpse before him. You start to add more pressure on his tensed shoulder, pressing the calloused pads of your fingers into the clothed flesh. “Brother.” You voice is soft, kind and way too sweet for this situation. “It ain’t your guilt to have.”  
His hand cants up so your eyes meet, and after a moment he gives a warm smile, and you know from then that he didn’t feel guilt from the acts he committed.

You glance down to your brother’s fresh kill, and she’s staring past you two now with eyes as sightless as Terezi’s. You have one thought. ‘Wow she’s ugly.’  
Too ugly.

You need to get rid of her.

Apparently Tavros had the same idea, because when he talks, there are only two words. “She’s garbage.”  
And man, oh man if that didn’t make your heart flutter. He hated her platonically, it seemed. But with the silence of his words, he kicked your heart back into steady place when he untangled his fingers from yours, then pushed himself to stand on now un-bowing legs. “How about we, take out the trash, Gamzee?”  
Oh that’s why he moved from you.

“Yeah brother. She’s starin’ somethin all tense into my soul and such. It’s not motherfuckin’ right to me.”  
The Taurus uses his lance to nudge the corpse to the Cliffside, then his foot made contact with her side. There was such anger in his blow, and you could hear the contact it made. It was like the sound of an old rug being swatted, but there was a crack of bone and a loud thud a few moments later, signaling that her body met with the beach below. Using your club, you stagger to your feet feeling suddenly exhausted from the exert of energy during all of this. The voices seemed tired of influence as well, since they were yet a mere whisper being hushed by the sound of distanced waves.  
You walk to your Taurian brother, and you are glad to find that he is not staring at the body below you, but at the gray ocean instead. “Gamzee.” His voice seems strong and iron willed, more assertive than it ever has been, but still adolescent. “Thank you.”

You smile and wrap an arm around his middle, flashing a warm lopsided grin at him when he looks at you, and he returns it. You tug him closer to your side, and he obliges, draping his arm around your back to reciprocate the hug, then turning to where your bodies are facing one another. “It ain’t no problem Tavbrother. I needa be lookin’ out for you, y’know? Your sommat special to me.” You chuckle and wrap your other arm around him as well. He does the same. “You don’t need t-” “Hush that motherfuckin’ blasphemous mouth of yours Tav. I needa protect my little bro, aight? Don’t question it.” He nods and presses his forehead against your chest, making your whole body feel warm and light. Then you’re hugged tighter, and you can feel his warm cheeks through the thin fabric of your shirt. “Thank you so much, Gamzee.”


End file.
